


My thoughts, My heart, My soul

by VarjoRuusu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, Bond is oblivious, Fluff, Fluffy beyond all Fluffy, I don't know why I keep including him but I do like his M, I think I mentioned fluffy, M/M, Mallory has three lines or so, Oneshot, Q is amused, Soulmates, telepathic connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: A year in the life of Q and Bond. An AU in which soulmates share a telepathic connection. Q figured it out months ago, but what does it take for Bond to finally realize that half the comments and conversations he's been hearing from Q are in his head, not over the comms? ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	My thoughts, My heart, My soul

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head while listening to Breaking Benjamin's 'The Great Divide' although I have absolutely no idea why. It doesn't make any sense with the song really, but the image I got in my head was Q being dragged away and Bond suddenly realizing that he can hear Q in his head. It spiraled from there into an actual oneshot. Enjoy!

**January - Venice**

 

“Q I need an alternate route!” Bond's voice rang through Q's speakers.

“Bond, must you make a mess of every mission you go on?” Q asked with exasperation.

“It's not my bloody fault!”

 

**February - Paris**

 

Q rolled his eyes as he listened to Bond flirting with a countess at some type of large social function.

“Really, 007, must you flirt with everything that moves?” he asked later once the mission had been accomplished.

“You don't seem to be complaining when I flirt with you,” Bond pointed out with a smug grin.

“The difference is I know not to take you seriously,” Q said, shaking his head with a small smile.

“Q, I'm hurt.”

“Good evening, 007. Check in with Mallory when you return to London.”

Bond grinned as the comm line went dead and he slid into his Astin Martin with a shake of his head.

 

**March - Macau**

 

“Lovely,” Bond grinned as Q handed him the packet with his travel papers. “Macau is lovely this time of year.”

“I would imagine so,” Q said with a raised eyebrow.

 

**April - Macau**

 

"007 Checking in."

"Ah, Bond. How's Macau?" Q asked pleasantly as he typed away at the algorithm he was building.

"The same as it was last month," Bond said morosely.

_Full of bloody tourists._

Q blinked and sat back. Something about the last thing Bond said seemed softer, quieter, like it hadn't been meant for Q's ears. And this wasn't the first time. He thought back and realized if he sorted through all of the comments Bond made, a good deal of them may not have ever been voiced aloud. This thought left Q stunned as he recalled the tale of soulmates sharing a telepathic connection.

This was something that required investigating.

 

**May - Macau**

 

"Q, do you realize I've been on assignment in Macau for three months now? There is only so much gambling a person can do and I've already doubled your annual budget for the next three years."

"Frankly, 007, I'm surprised the casino hasn't kicked you out, with the amount you've won."

"That's because I've done it fair and square."

There was a strange noise and Bond narrowed his eyes.

"Q, where are you?" Bond asked suspiciously.

"At home, 007, you didn't think I worked _all_ the time did you?"

"Did I just hear a cat?"

"Yes, 007, I own a cat," Q chuckled, rolling his eyes.

_Of course you have a cat you bloody adorable lunatic._

Q nearly choked on his tea before he chuckled. He wasn't going insane then. He really was hearing Bond in his head. He wondered of Bond could hear him.

 _Ever had a pet Bond?_ he thought with the intention of Bond being able to hear it.

"I had a goldfish when I was six," Bond said immediately and out loud.

Q suppressed a laugh at the answer and the fact that Bond had not only heard him, but didn't even realize it.

 

**June - Tokyo**

 

"What's it's name?"

"Sorry?"

"The cat, Q, what's the cats name?"

"Behind you, 007," Q said calmly.

Bond grunted and ducked, a traditional throwing star just missing his head.

 _His name is Freckles,_ he thought. There was silence for a moment then:

_What a bloody horrible name for a cat._

Q smiled softly.

"Does the cat have as many spots as you do?" Bond asked out loud, his voice snarky but teasing.

"Now really 007, I thought we were done quibbling about my age," Q chuckled. _Duck._

Bond dropped and rolled behind a crate, coming to his feet to knock out the remaining pursuer.

 

**July - Sao Paolo**

 

Bond's phone rang and he answered it at once, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

“Do you have any idea how hot it is here?” he asked, not taking his eyes off the target through the scope of a sniper rifle.

“Not currently, but with a few pressed of a button I would know, Bond,” Q said tartly.

 _Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,_ Bond thought lightly, not realizing he hadn't said it out loud.

_Actually the kitchen ran out of tea last night and no one seemed to think it necessary to go out and get more. I have been here for the last 36 hours and I haven't had tea in almost 7 hours._

Bond snorted. _And we all know you're a monster without your tea._

_Quite, 007. Now, do you have the target?_

_I do, he's in the hotel lounge with a rather shapely blonde who seems to serve no more purpose then to build an image, since after last night I know that he is in fact sleeping with his head of security._

Q blinked, pulled up the file on the arms dealer they were tracking, and chuckled loudly. “Well to each his own,” he said aloud.

_Oh look, she's leaving. Perhaps I can pump her for information on this charming character she's being paid to shadow._

_007 must you be so crude?_

_It's in the job description, Q._

Bond hung up the phone and Q smiled, wondering if he would ever realize that he had just carried on almost an entire conversation merely through thought.

 

**August - Los Angeles**

 

Q tapped his pen against his teeth studiously ignoring Bond's stream of complaints about the American city he was currently in. The assignment to Los Angeles wasn't supposed to last more then three days, but it had already been two weeks with no sign of the corrupt billionaire who had acquired MI6 intel in a shady deal with a Russian the month before.

He was ignoring Bond for multiple reasons, the most important one being that the stream of conversation was entirely mental and if he answered, he would tip off Bond.

_Bloody city, bloody American's, bloody useless cars, bloody, bloody, bloody!_

Q chuckled, making a small note on the paper in front of him. He had been doing some research lately, about the whole telepathic connection and soulmates. It turned out, while it was fairly common for most people in a relationship to hear fleeting thoughts from one another, usually during high stress or overly emotional times, the soulmate connection was entirely different. Thought still widely varied in time and manifestation, some people could hear their soulmate from the time their were children, others not until they were on their deathbed, they were also nearly a thousand times stronger.

_Fucking indicate you lousy cunt!_

Q nearly choked on his tea laughing and shook his head. One of the first things that the article he was reading said that distance was no issue with soulmate connections. This was being made rather obvious to Q since he was in London and Bond was on the other side of the world. Q wondered if perhaps he should be trying to figure out how to let Bond in on this development.

_I swear the next person who cuts in front of me, I will take your license plate and have Q destroy your entire life!_

Q bit his lip hard to stop his laughter as he grinned widely.

 

**September - Moscow**

 

"I'm sending you on assignment together."

Q and Bond stared at Mallory in silence.

"Sir," Q finally stammered. "You are aware I don't do field work."

"I understand your reluctance, Q, but in this case you're needed on site. This retrieval requires a complex and fast hack, something 007 is not capable of. No offense 007, but we all know your skills have always run more towards smash and grab, shoot first, as questions later."

Bond just smirked. _So nice to feel appreciated._

Q fought the urge to roll his eyes or look at Bond as the stray thought whispered through his mind. He resisted the urge to respond with a snarky comment, knowing Bond still hadn't figured out their connection and he couldn't say it aloud in front of M.

“And where are we going, sir?” Q asked, trying to keep his face straight.

“Moscow, you leave tonight.”

“Excellent,” Bond said, practically dragging Q out of the office with him.

Q being shot was not part of the plan.

 

**October**

 

“I've said I was sorry about six dozen times now, Q, what else do you want?” Bond said weakly, trailing the Quartermaster around Q branch after returning from his last mission. Q refused to speak to him after the incident in Moscow had ended with a bullet grazing his leg and leaving a long scar on the outside of his left thigh.

“Anything, Q, please,” Bond was begging now and Q smirked slightly. Well, perhaps he had been silent long enough.

_Start with dinner, 007._

“Done!” Bond shouted triumphantly as he fled Q branch, one assumed to book the most expensive restaurant in London on extremely short notice. Q was not disappointed when he left work and found an Astin Martin waiting for him.

 

**November - London**

 

 _You're adorable,_ Q heard flitting through his mind and he glanced over at Bond. Bond was quietly watching the television, seemingly intent on the movie they were watching. Q had forgotten which movie it was already, some summer blockbuster or some such. Instead he sat with his eyebrow raised at Bond, debating what to do, say, or think next. He had been hearing Bond's comments about how cute or adorable he was for months now. Perhaps it was time to do something about it.

“Oh enough of this,” Q mumbled and Bond looked at him in surprise before his eyes widened as Q climbed into his lap, slender hands coming to rest on either side of his face as Q kissed him hungrily. Bond growled, his hands wrapping around Q and dragging him closer, mouth opening and tongue dancing with Q's.

“Well,” Bond said when they finally pulled back, gasping for air. “It's about bloody time.” Q just glared as he dragged the agent off the couch and into the bedroom, clothes dropping in a trail along the floor as they went.

 

 **December -** **Jakarta**

 

_I swear I am going to retire after this._

_Problems, Bond?_ Q thought idly, watching Bond's progress through Jakarta on the tracker.

_I want to retire somewhere temperate without the insane swings between 110F and 100% humidity, 110F and 0% humidity, and -50f and snow everywhere. And no international criminals of any kind._

_I hear the south of France is nice._

_Italy. I've always wanted to retire to Italy. Maybe with a boat._

Q rolled his eyes. _I hope you're planning on taking me with you, Bond. I don't want to be stuck at MI6 forever you know._

 _Rather be my love slave on a private island somewhere?_ Q could practically hear the chuckle.

_Perhaps we can discuss this after you've finished your assignment, 007._

_Buzzkill._

 

**January - Budapest**

 

Bond nearly stopped in his tracks. With his ears he could hear Q calling him Bond. But in his mind he heard the terrified Quartermaster's voice screaming 'James' and suddenly it clicked. All these months, all the smart comments. They hadn't been on his earpiece. They had been in his mind. He had been hearing Q in his mind for months and he hadn't realized it.

“Q!” he shouted, running impossibly faster as he shot two of the men that were trying to drag Q away.

Q spun and stamped on the foot of another, breaking the hold enough to get an elbow around and into the mans nose. He dropped to the floor while the goon was off balance and Bond put three bullets in the man before running up to Q to assess the damage done to him. His face was bloody and he was favoring one wrist, but otherwise he was relatively unhurt.

"Q, I heard you. I heard you in my mind," Bond said, his eyes watery as he brushed back the filthy hair from Q's face.

"It's about bloody time your figured it out," Q smiled weakly.

Bond choked out a laugh. "Why didn't you tell me you bloody idiot?"

“I didn't need to,” Q smiled fondly. “You seemed perfectly receptive when you didn't know.”

Bond laughed loudly, shaking his head as he dragged Q forward and hugged him tightly.

 _I love you, you bloody idiot,_ he thought with a grin and Q's arms tightened around him.

“I love you too, but honestly, you're calling me an idiot?” Q chuckled as Bond tilted his head back and kissed him soundly.

“We can have the 'Who's a bigger idiot' debate later, Q. Lets go home,” he smiled.

_Yes. Lets._

 


End file.
